memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Telsia Murphy
|Name = Telsia Caitlin Murphy |Gender = Female |Species = Human |Born = February 29, 2351 |Died = |Birthplace = Surtus Province, Bellatrix V |Temporal Displacement = |Parents = |Sibling(s) = |Marital Status = |Spouse(s) = |Children = |Affiliation = Federation Starfleet |Occupation = officer |PrevAssign = security chief, |Assign = Hazard team, second in command, |Rank = ensign |Insignia = Collar insignia }} Telsia Caitlin Murphy was a Human woman who went from a life on the streets to the Maquis and finally to Starfleet, where she became a key member of the Hazard team, serving aboard ''Voyager'' and the ''Enterprise''-E. History Early life Telsia was born in Surtus Province on Bellatrix V, on the 29th February 2351. However, she became orphaned as a child in a crime-ridden Orion slum. She survived a life on the streets as a thief and by fighting for what she wanted and needed, in a culture where women were treated as little more than property. :The date 29th February cannot occur in an odd-numbered year like 2351. This may in error, a peculiarity of Bellatrix V, or Telsia chose it to intentionally create a paradox. Under the guidance of a mentor, she managed to gain entrance to Starfleet Academy. However, she had problems with the discipline of Academy life, and struggling, she dropped out halfway through her final year. Telsia was awarded at the Garriat XII Marksmanship Tournament in 2369. Not long after dropping out the Academy, Telsia became a member of the Maquis, specializing in stealth infiltration, using the skills learned as a thief and in the Academy. In time, she came to serve on the Val Jean under Chakotay, until it was hurled into the Delta Quadrant with the ''Voyager'' in 2371. Following the merger of the Maquis and Voyager crews, Telsia was particularly dissatisfied and resentful of the arrangement, but in time she settled in and developed as a skilled and talented crewmember. Telsia Murphy attained the position of Crewman. The Hazard team aboard Voyager thumb|left|Crewman Telsia Murphy as a Hazard Team member in [[2376.]] She and her superior, Ensign Munro, had always shared an intimate friendship. While they were aboard Voyager together, they both had feelings for each other, but never acted on them. When Lieutenant Commander Tuvok created the Hazard team, Murphy was a perfect fit with her natural talents of stealth infiltration and dead-eye accuracy with a particle weapon. She played a large role and proved her valor when Voyager was trapped by The Forge. With an unusual mastery over fear, Telsia was a stable member of the Hazard Team. Proficient with many types of weaponry, especially long range weapons, Telsia was an excellent addition to the team and served when needed as the Hazard Team's sniper. ( }}) Sometime between 2376 and 2377, Telsia would be given a Starfleet commission and be promoted to the rank of Ensign. Telsia, along with the rest of the Hazard Team, would also be influential in helping Voyager return home to the Alpha Quadrant in the ship's last battle with the Borg. Upon the crew's return to Earth, Telsia was assigned to be the Chief of Security aboard the [[USS Dallas (NCC-2019)|USS Dallas]]. Unfortunately, an alien force known as the Exomorphs raided the ship and killed most of its crew. ( ) The Hazard team aboard the Enterprise-E [[file:Telsia munro kiss.jpg|thumb|left|Alex Munro and Telsia Murphy finally indulge in their feelings for each other.]] Upon Telsia's rescue from the Dallas, Lieutenant Munro, having since been assigned to his new ship, requested that Telsia (along with her shipmate Jorge Gonzales) be transferred to the Enterprise and into the Hazard team. Captain Picard obliged his request, and Telsia became second-in-command under Munro. Almost as soon as she came aboard, Munro began to really explore his feelings for her, fearing her death when he heard the news about the Dallas. Telsia's role was large in uncovering the scandal involving the Idryll and the Attrexians, and also put her tactical duties to the test when certain Idryll attacked and boarded the Enterprise. Telsia assisted with the defense of several decks, including the entirety of Main Engineering. After the mission of the team was completed (which involved the defeat of the Empty Crown and the exposition of the Attrexians), Telsia and Munro kissed for the first time, and conveyed their devotion to each other. ( ) Appendices Connections category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:2351 births category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet command division personnel category:Maquis personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel category:USS Voyager personnel category:Starfleet hazard team personnel category:Starfleet ensigns category:USS Dallas personnel category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel